Skarb watażki/IV
Gdyby nie turkot bryki i tętent cwałujących rysaków, Porwisz i jego koledzy mogliby byli słyszeć, jak Żyd Szachin, zacinając konie, parsknął głośnym śmiechem szyderczym... Za kilka chwil bryka była za miastem. Zaledwie jednak poczęły znikać ostatnie domki podmiejskie, kiedy nie opodal dał się słyszeć tętent galopujących jeźdźców, wołania i strzały... Szachin, który sam powoził, odwrócił się w tył i spojrzał poza siebie. Z daleka, w cieniu nocy rysowało się kilka postaci na koniach... — Pogoń!... — mruknął Szachin i zaciął konie biczem, napędzając je świstem i krzykiem. Rysaki były dzielne i jak wiatr szybkie; na trzask batoga i okrzyk znany woźnicy kładły się niemal w biegu, a bryka szalonym pędem toczyła się po nierównej drodze. Tętent koni i okrzyki jeźdźców, których Szachin uważał za pogoń, oddalały się coraz bardziej, słabły, aż nareszcie umilkły zupełnie. Pogoń widocznie albo została znacznie w tyle, albo przewidując bezskuteczną gonitwę, wróciła ku miastu... Szachin ufał jednak więcej szybkości swych koni niż szczęściu i nie zwolnił pędu. Jechał w kierunku ku Brodom. Lwów został już kilka mil w tyle, a Szachin ciągle nawoływał na rysaki, pobudzając je do biegu. Tymczasem wczesny świt letni rozpraszać począł ciemności nocy i zrumienił swym blaskiem niebo. Konie zmęczone poczęły ustawać, a Szachin, czując się coraz bezpieczniejszym, nie napędzał ich już tak zawzięcie. Obrócił się do swych towarzyszy, dwóch silnych, wysokich postaci, i zapytał: — Co robi watażka? — Śpi jak nieżywy — odparł jeden z towarzyszy. — Zawiązali mu prawie całą głowę — ozwał się Szachin — może się udusił! To by był głupi interes. Oddał lejce jednemu ze swych pachołków i, rozkazując mu jechać powoli, wskoczył do środka bryki. Hajdamak nie dusił się, ale przeciwnie, oddychał ciężko i zdawał się szamotać w jakimś śnie okropnym. — Trzeba go zbudzić... — mruknął Szachin — aby wiedział, w czyich się rękach znajduje... I uderzając nielitościwie śpiącego biczem po twarzy, zawołał: — Dzień dobry, pane kampańczyk! Śpiący drgnął cały, zwinął się, wyprężył i rzucił się siłą całego ciała do góry, jakby w największym wytężeniu... Szachin zaśmiał się znowu i drugi raz uderzył biczem po głowie skrępowanego... Uderzony po raz drugi zwinął się w kłębek, potem wyprężył silnie wszystkie muskuły i nagle porwał się swobodnie ze słomy... Więzień Szachina był wolny... Powrozy na nogach i rękach popękały jak nitki... Szachin odsunął się szybko w tył jakby w przystępie trwogi... Tymczasem jeniec zrzucił chustkę z twarzy, spojrzał zdumionym i zaspanym wzrokiem dokoła, wydał z siebie kozackie przekleństwo i szybko sięgnął w zanadrze. Gwałtownym ruchem odsłonił z piersi podartą płótniankę i w tejże chwili padł strzał, a kula świsnęła tuż koło samego ucha Szachinowi... Pachołek wstrzymał konie, a Szachin, wydawszy okrzyk śmiertelnego przestrachu, wyskoczył z bryki na ziemię... Tuż za nim wyskoczył jeniec z długim nożem w ręku. Łachmany nędznej płótnianki odchyliły się z piersi i odkryły błękitną kurtę kozacką i dwie czerwone ładownice na piersiach. To nie był Trokim kampańczyk... Szachin, cofając się w tył w przerażeniu i wołając na pomoc swych towarzyszy, rzucił przelotne spojrzenie na swego jeńca i wydał okrzyk zdziwienia. Zamiast Trokima watażki stała przed nim postać zupełnie obca, którą pierwszy raz widział w swym życiu. Dla czytelników naszych jest to już postać znajoma. Nie był to kto inny, tylko biedny pan Tymofiej Kłyszko, setnik krystynopolskich dworskich kozaków... Nie mogąc sobie zdać sprawy z tego, co się z nim działo, wściekły od bólu, który mu sprawił bicz Szachina, Kłyszko rzucił nóż i chwycił za drugi pistolet, który miał pod płótnianką, za pasem. Szachin skoczył jak kot na drugą stronę bryczki, przyczepił się do niej i zawołał na pachołków, aby ruszali co żywo z miejsca. Rysaki porwały się znowu szybkim pędem, bryka okryła się tumanem kurzu, a drugi strzał kozaka przedziurawił tylko płótno... Kłyszko pozostał sam na drodze... Przetarł oczy, przeżegnał się, znowu przetarł oczy, znowu się przeżegnał trzykrotnie, splunął, zaklął i począł chwytać wspomnienia, które uciekały mu z głowy jak tabuny na stepie... Zrzucił z siebie szkaradną płótniankę i przekonał się, że ma wszystko na sobie, co miał w ostatniej chwili trzeźwości, prócz czapki i szabli... Tymczasem bryka zniknęła zupełnie na zakręcie, a pan Kłyszko stracił ostatni wątek, po którym jeszcze mógł trafić do ocenienia swej sytuacji. — Widocznie bies!... Czartowska sztuka... oman! — mruknął kozak i znowu się nabożnie przeżegnał. Potem usiadł na ziemi i po krótkim namyśle przyszedł do przekonania, że to mu się śniło wszystko i że nie ma na to innego ratunku, tylko przespać ciężką marę. Położył się, obrócił i zasnął na miękkiej murawie przy drodze snem najsprawiedliwszego kozaka, jakiego kiedykolwiek nosił koń po tej Bożej ziemi. Wyręczymy poczciwego Kłyszkę w wytłumaczeniu tej dziwnej przygody. Domysł czytelników może nas wyprzedził — więc tylko kilka szczegółów rzucimy na wyjaśnienie całego zajścia. Szachin za fałszywe dukaty dostał fałszywego hajdamaka. Obie strony chciały się oszukać nawzajem i obie też oszukały się istotnie. Rehabilitując honor pana wachmistrza Porwisza, któremu w oczach czytelnika rozdział poprzedni zadał może szwank niemały, pośpieszamy powiedzieć, że poczciwy pan wachmistrz, mimo że pod wpływem wieści o owych hospodarskich dukatach bardzo był przystępny pokuszeniu, w rozmowie z Szachinem ani na chwilę nie zachwiał się w swej służbistej wierności i w przywiązaniu do Fogelwandra. Rozmawiał spokojnie z Szachinem i udawał przystępnego, raz, bo węgrzyn był dobry, po wtóre, bo siary wachmistrz chciał wyciągnąć za język handlarza dusz, aby się potem pochwalić przed rotmistrzem nie tylko z cnoty, ale i ze sprytu. Gdy Szachin całkiem już jasno wystąpił z propozycją, wachmistrz miał zamiar aresztować go zaraz i udał się do gwardiaka, aby w tak ważnej sprawie zasięgnąć jego rady. Opowiedział mu całą sprawę i wezwał do asystencji. Tymczasem gwardiak Ogarek, sprytny i dowcipny rzemieślniczek warszawski, odwiódł Porwisza od tak surowego zamiaru i w lot ułożył plan mistyfikacji, której niewinną ofiarą miał paść biedny setnik z Krystynopola, Kłyszko. Kłyszko od nadmiaru wypitego wina stracił był zupełnie wszelką przytomność i wpadł w rodzaj odrętwienia, którego snem zwykłym nawet nazwać nie było można. Mogli więc robić z nim żołnierze, co im się tylko podobało. Gwardiak, który kiedy jeszcze był w Warszawie, używany był często jako figurant w teatrze królewskim (zazwyczaj bowiem w tym celu używano żołnierzy gwardii pieszej koronnej), podjął się dokonania metamorfozy na Kłyszce. Rozburzył mu w okropny sposób włosy czerwoną i siną farbą oszpecił mu twarz całą i przebrał go w obdartą płótniankę, tak że biedny kozak, który nadto, jak już wiemy posiadał nos mocno spłaszczony, w cieniu nocy i w pośpiechu mógł być wzięty za hajdamackiego jeńca. Zostawiono Kłyszce nóż i nabite pistolety w przypuszczeniu, że ich potrzebować będzie, a skrępowano go na lekko, tak że z pewnym wysiłkiem mógł się uwolnić z więzów. Porwisz nadto dał znać pocztowi dragonów, który ustawiony był za rogatkami miasta, aby dla przestrachu ścigał brykę Szachina. Tym sposobem urządzono komedię, która się wprawdzie udała, która jednak nie tylko dla Szachina, ale i dla dowcipnych żołnierzy skończyła się niemiłym rozczarowaniem: dukaty bowiem istotnie były fałszywe. Wytłumaczywszy tak opisaną scenę, pośpieszmy za Szachinem, handlarzem dusz. Ochłonąwszy z przestrachu; którym go przepełnił strzał Kłyszki, i ujechawszy już spory kawał rogi od miejsca swej niemiłej przygody, Szachin zatrzymał się w kaczemce, aby dać wytchnąć znużonym koniom. Szachin był wściekły od gniewu. Ściskał konwulsyjnie dłonie i targał brodę, mrucząc przez zaciśnięte usta najstraszliwsze przekleństwa. Jedno go tylko pocieszało — a to owa zapłata w fałszywej monecie. Ale to była pociecha niedostateczna. Szachin pienił się od gniewu i wstydu, że się dał oszukać — może po raz pierwszy w życiu — w sposób łatwy i niezgrabny. Na osobie Trokima kampańczyka zależało mu wiele, bardzo wiele, a w chwili obecnej dalszy był od celu niż przedtem. Radował się już w tryumfie, a teraz widział się bezradnym. Wracać do Lwowa byłoby bez skutku, a może i trochę niebezpiecznie; sprawa była popsuta. Szachin począł przemyśliwać nad dalszym planem. Postanowił widzieć się koniecznie z Fogelwandrem, nim ten powróci jeszcze do Lwowa, dopaść go jeszcze w Brodach, ująć pieniędzmi, choćby nawet znacznymi, i upevnić się, że jeniec hajdamacki nie ujdzie rąk jego. — Nie ma czasu do tracenia... — mruknął sam do siebie — każdy dzień wszystko gotóv udaremnić... Mogą z niego ciągnąć protokół lub on sam może się zdradzić... i wszystko przepadło... Myśl ta dodała nowej, namiętnej energii Szachinowi, bo skracając popas, rozkazał natychmiast pachołkom gotować się do dalszej drogi ku Brodom. Gdy konie znużone odmówiły już usług, Szachin najął sobie u karczmarza najbliższego świeżą podwodę, a zostawiwszy swych ludzi w bryce, sam popędził do celu podróży. Przybywszy do Bodów, spotkał na samym wjeździe jednego z dragonów Fogelwandra. Dowiedział się od niego, że rotmistrz właśnie za godzinę wyruszyć ma do Lwowa. Szachin udał się śpiesznie do wskazanej gospody i wpadł do izby Fogelwandra. Oficer zdziwił się bardzo, ujrzawszy niespodziewanego gościa. — Pan Szachin tu! — zawołał. — Cóż to się stało? Miałeś czekać na mnie... — Ja chciał czekać, ale interes czekać nie chce — odparł Szachin.— Wypadło mi nagle być tu, w Brodach, a szczęście chciało, żem pana grafa zastał tu jeszcze. Nie będę mógł może zaraz Wrócić do Lwowa, a chciałbym raz już skończyć ten mały interes. — Czy ciągle ci tak zależy na tym hajdamaku? — zapytał Fogelwander. — Gdyby mi nie zależało, czyżbym się naprzykrzał panu rotmistrzowi? Panie grafie mówmy otwarcie! I pana to już znudziło, i mnie już nudzi. Wdasz mi pan graf Trokima? Fogelwander nic nie odpowiedział. — Nie będę szczędził złota — zawołał Szachin z niecierpliwością i sięgnął w zanadrze. Wydobył rulon dukatów i rzucił je na stół: — Sto dukatów! — rzekł sucho. Fogelwander był mocno zakłopotany i chodził po pokoju, jakby sam z sobą staczał walkę. Szachin wodził za nim oczyma, w których się malowały gniew i niecierpliwość. — Podwoję! — zawołał nagle z fałszywym uśmiechem i zgrzytnął zębami. I drugi rulon dukatów położył na stole. Fogelwander się zatrzymał i spojrzał na Szachina. — Nie mogę — rzekł po chwili milczenia. — To ostatnie słowo? — zawołał Żyd, prawie siniejąc z gniewu. — Ostatnie. — Panie grafie — zawołał Żyd, zrzucając na chwilę swą układną maskę — powiem panu otwarcie: pan nie wiesz, co czynisz! Ja tego człowieka mieć muszę, mieć będę, a jeżeli go mieć nie będę, to i pan z tego nic mieć nie będziesz... Dla pana Trokim niewart nic, nawet jednego naboju prochu; dla mnie wart wiele. Namyśl się, panie rotmistrzu... A teraz moje ostatnie słowo: trzysta dukatów! I trzeci rulon stanął na stole. — Śmiało możesz ustawiać rulony — rzekł stanowczo Fogelwander — bo możesz być pewien, że ich nie wezmę. Szachin porwał dukaty ze stołu, rzucił wściekłe spojrzenie na oficera i zrobił szybki ruch ku drzwiom. Nagle się wstrzymał. — Może moje złoto nieszczęśliwe... — ozwał się znowu łagodnie. — A gdybym panu kapitanowi przyłożył do piersi dwa pistolety, dwa śliczne pistolety, całe w złocie, srebrze, słoniowej kości i turkusach, roboty najpyszniejszej, wprost z Damaszku?... — Tobyś spudłował — odparł Fogelwander niewzruszony. Szachin ruszył się na miejscu, jak gdyby go ziemia paliła. — A gdyby moja prośba — mówił dalej z przymuszonym uśmiechem — przyjechała na cudownym tureckim bachmacie, za którego basza benderski pięćset czerwonych chętnie zapłaci... — Powróciłaby na nim do ciebie... — odparł rotmistrz. Szachin znowu chwycił za klamkę, ale tak silnie, że ją odkręcił. Widocznie znajdował się w rozdrażnieniu gwałtownym, którego uhamować nie zdołał. — Ostatnie słowo! — zawołał jeszcze. — Może my przecież dobijemy targu o tego nędznego hajdamaka. Kiedy pan kapitan rusza do Lwowa? — Za godzinę, za dwie najdalej. Muszę tam stanąć jutro koniecznie. — Więc dobrze. Proszę pana grafa, niech pan graf przyjdzie do mnie za godzinę na chwil kilka... — A to po co? — Niech mi pan rotmistrz tego nie odmawia! Przysięgam, że pan nie pożałujesz tego. — Nie będę miał czasu. — Na kilka minut, na dwie minuty, na jedną. Nie zrobimy interesu, to nie zrobimy, przepadło — ale zobaczysz pan coś, co, przysięgam, zobaczyć warto!... — Gdzie mieszkasz? — U Arona Prochownika, — Nie znam go. — Idź pan prosto z gospody, każde dziecko powie panu, gdzie mieszka Aron Prochownik. Mam czekać? — Ha... dobrze!... — rzekł po krótkim wahaniu Fogelwander. Szachin zniknął za drzwiami jak strzała. — Przygoda zaczyna być naprawdę ciekawą i tajemniczą... — rzekł sam do siebie Fogelwander. — Jakaś zagadka łączy tych dwóch ludzi: Szachina i Trokima watażkę. Ale czyż nie mam klucza do tej zagadki?... Skoro powrócę do Lwowa, wydobędę z opryszka tajemnicę. A teraz pójść czy nie pójść w odwiedziny do tego handlarza dusz? Oficer namyślał się. Ciekawość ciągnęła go na umówione miejsce — obawa możliwego niebezpieczeństwa wstrzymywała go znowu. — A jeśli to zasadzka jaka?... — rozważał młody oficer. — Jeśli przypadnie być ofiarą tej dziwnej, niejasnej, tajemniczej sprawy?... Ten Szachin zdaje mi się należeć do ludzi, którzy potrafią być straszliwymi... Wahanie to nie trwało jednak długo. Fogelwander był z natury mężnym i nieustraszonym, cała ta tajemnicza intryga drażniła mocno jego ciekawość, a możliwe niebezpieczeństwo dodawało przygodzie tylko nowego uroku. Fogelwander przypasał szpadę i spróbował, czy klinga suwa się lekko w pochwie. Potem wydobył dwie małe, ostro nabite krócice, opatrzył dobrze panewki, spróbował kurków i włożył je do kieszeni koleta. Tak uzbrojony udał się na miejsce oznaczone przez Szachina. Gospoda, w której stanął kwaterą Fogelwander, znajdowała się już prawie na końcu miasta, na tak zwanym podówczas Trakcie Lwowskim. Tuż naprzeciw gospody prowadziła w bok uliczka nędzna i brudna i nią się też puścił Fogelwander według wskazówki Szachina. Po drodze zapytał pierwszego lepszego przechodnia o dom Arona Prochownika. Był to Żyd bardzo bogaty, który za przywilejem królewskim i za pozwoleniem Potockich, właścicieli Brodów, prowadził handel prochu na wielkie rozmiary. Brody, o których ówczesnej postaci podamy jeszcze w ciągu naszego opowiadania kilka szczegółów, były jednym z najgłówniejszych składów fabrycznych prochu. Początek temu przemysłowi, który później tak znacznie się rozwinął, dał jeszcze Stanisław Koniecpolski, zakładając w Brodach ogromne saletrzarnie. Aż do samego końca XVIII wieku utrzymały się te saletrzarnie, a dzierżawił je od Potockich właśnie Żyd Aron, znany powszechnie pod nazwiskiem Prochownika. Fogelwander łatwo trafił do jego domostwa. Leżało ono już za miastem. Był to ogromny, murowany dom z pięterkowymi przyczółkami, niezgrabny, niekształtny i ponury. W dalszym ciągu naszej opowieści, gdy domostwo to stare stanie się także widownią wypadków, opiszemy je bliżej naszym czytelnikom — teraz zaś śpieszymy wprost za Fogelwandrem. Dom Arona Prochownika otoczony był wysokim parkanem. Oficer nasz zatrzymał się przed zamkniętą bramą i silnie zapukał. Nie czekał długo, bo w tej chwili usłyszał szybkie kroki na podwórzu i w otwartej bramie pojawił się Szachin. Handlarz dusz powitał z miną tajemniczą Fogelwandra i, nic nie mówiąc, skinął, aby szedł za nim. Weszli do wielkich ciemnych sieni. Im dalej posuwali się w głąb, tym większa panowała ciemność, mimo że było to w południe, wśród białego dnia. — Proszę za mną... — szeptał ciągle Szachin. Fogelwander się zawahał. Spróbował dłonią, czy pistolety są na podręczu, i zatrzymał się. — Czy te sienie tak duże nie mają żadnego okna? — zapytał. — Mają, ale pozamykano okiennice. — Dlaczego? — Ja nie wiem; ja tu także gość, tak jak i pan, panie kapitanie. Niech mi pan poda rękę... — odparł spokojnie Szachin. Fogelwander uczuł pewną obawę, wstydził się jednak wrócić lub zdradzić trwogę przed Szachinem. Był dobrze uzbrojony, a zresztą nie widział przyczyny, dla której by Szachin miał mu gotować zasadzkę. Nie podał jednak ręki swemu przewodnikowi, ale położył ją na krócicy w kieszeni. Tak szli dalej. Szachin zdawał się mieć kocie oczy, prowadził oficera krokiem pewnym i szybkim, tak, że Fogelwander ledwie mógł zdążyć za nim w ciemności. Skręcili z sieni w wąski, bardzo długi i nie mniej ciemny korytarz, stamtąd weszli na schodki do góry, zakręcili w zygzak innym chodnikiem, szli znowu po schodach stromych i wąziutkich głęboko na dół, przeszli przez sionki i tu się zatrzymali. Całą tę drogę odbył Fogelwander wśród ciemności, tak, że z trudnością tylko widział przed sobą niewyraźne zarysy postaci Szachina, który przed nim kroczył. W drodze tej przekonał się Fogelwander, że korytarze te zazwyczaj musiały być oświetlone okienkami, uważał bowiem niejednokrotnie, jak światło przez szczeliny zasłon i okienic dobywało się skąpymi strugami... Szachin się zatrzymał nareszcie. Stanął przed jakimiś drzwiami i z dziwnymi przestankami do nich zapukał tak, jakby dawał umówiony znak tajemniczy. Drzwi się otworzyły i blask dzienny zajaśniał przed Fogelwandrem. Weszli do małego pokoju, w którym nie było nikogo. Osoba, która drzwi otworzyła, zniknęła gdzieś jak duch bez śladu. Szachin zamknął drzwi za Fogelwandrem i zatrzymał go na środku pokoju. Fogelwander, znalazłszy się nareszcie wśród światła, odetchnął swobodniej i rzekł tonem wyrzutu do Szachina: — Jakimże przeklętym labiryntem prowadziłeś mnie tutaj! Nie musisz mieć wielu gości, jeżeli wszystkich przyjmujesz w tej ciemnej otchłani!... — Do niezwykłego celu niezwykła droga... — odparł z uśmiechem tajemniczym Szachin. — Kto wie, czy wyszedłszy stąd, nie zechciałbyś pan koniecznie wrócić... — Mój Szachinie — przerwał oficer — wiesz, że nie mam czasu i nie lubię tych zagadek, którymi mnie raczysz ustawicznie. Z fantazji tylko tu przyszedłem i prawie tego żałuję... Co mi masz do pokazania? — Panie grafie — rzekł tonem prawie uroczystym Szachin — to, co pan zobaczysz, tego nikt tak prędko nie ujrzy!... — Cóż tedy? Skarb tajemniczy? Cudowne zjawisko? — Tak jest, skarb tajemniczy... — mówił Szachin z pewnym uniesieniem — klejnot rzadki i kosztowny, z którym nie tak łatwo zmierzyć się może jaki inny, choćby najdroższy, zjawisko cudowne zaprawdę, które olśni oczy niejednego, za które Szachin stokroć więcej może by mógł dostać, niż pan graf za wszystkich swoich obdartych hajdamaków... — Dosyć już tego! Skończże raz przecie tę zabawkę, bo mnie zniecierpliwisz do reszty! — Natychmiast skończę. Jeden warunek tylko... — Czego jeszcze żądasz? — Żądam oficerskiego i szlacheckiego słowa. — Na co? — Żądam go jako rękojmi, że to, co pan ujrzysz, zostanie tajemnicą, że słówka nikomu nie powiesz o tym, coś tu widział! — Niech i tak będzie! — odparł niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Być może, że i teraz jeszcze nie przyjdzie między nami do ugody; w takim razie dajesz mi pan parol oficerski, że o wszystkim zamilczysz? — Daję. Szachin zbliżył się na palcach do ściany przeciwnej i dał znak Fogelwandrowi, aby cicho przystąpił. Fogelwander stanął przy Szachinie. — Obacz pan tedy! — szepnął handlarz dusz. I pocisnął ukrytą sprężynę w ścianie... Maskowane drzwi otwarły się przed Fogelwandrem. Szachin popchnął go z lekka naprzód, a sam cofnął się w tył i zatrzymał wzrok swój przenikliwy na oficerze, jakby chciał badać na nim wrażenie, którego się spodziewał... Fogelwander rzucił wzrok przed siebie i stanął jak wryty... Na twarz jego wystąpił wyraz najwyższego zajęcia i prawie zachwytu — a oczy pełne zdumienia utkwiły w jednym miejscu, jakby się oderwać nie mogły od oglądanego przedmiotu... Szachin nie spuszczał z oczu młodego oficera, a na brzydkich ustach jego igrał uśmiech... Pokój, na którego progu stał Fogelwander, był to mały gabinecik ciemny i zapylony, którego staroświeckie umeblowanie wyglądało jak kram starożytności. Z sufitu spuszczał się pająk ciężki mosiężny, tu i ówdzie połyskujący jeszcze srebrnymi ozdobami, którego ramiona wyobrażały smoki biblijne zwijające się w jedną arabeskę fantastyczną. Ściany, ujęte w ciemne ramy starych dębowych lamperyj, okryte były spłowiałym, pąsowym adamaszkiem, od których odbijały dziwnie kabalistyczne ryciny z hebrajskimi napisami, dziś już śniedzią grubą pokryte. W kątach stały szafki szklane, a spoza ich zapylonych szyb połyskiwały bogate i kosztowne naczynia srebrne i złocone, niezgrabne, rzeźbami przeładowane; kilka szaf innych, pstrej roboty snycerskiej, z ozdobami en marqueterie i duże półki z księgami hebrajskimi uzupełniały całe urządzenie tego pokoju, który zdawał się być skarbcem domu lub gabinetem jakiegoś rabina. W jednym z kątów tego pokoju, którego okna zasłonione były gęstymi firankami, na krześle z wysokimi, snycerską robotą ozdobionymi poręczami, obitym gdańską, złoconą skórą, siedziała w sennym pochyleniu postać niewieścia, której sam pierwszy widok olśnić mógł każdego widza... Było to dziewczę, którego wiek nie zdawał się przekraczać lat dziecinnych. Nieznajoma nie mogła liczyć więcej nad lat piętnaście. Twarz jej uderzała prawdziwie zdumiewającą, niemal idealną pięknością. Ciemne, długie, w malowniczym nieładzie spływające włosy, które wysunęły się spod złotego wschodniego naczółka w kształcie diademu, ocieniały twarzyczkę o rysach dziwnie czystych i szlachetnych, pełnych niewysłowionego czaru i słodkiego wyrazu. Twarz cała rysowała się najpiękniejszą linią owalu, usta, pełne uroku i najszlachetniejszego wyrazu, zdawały się pochodzić spod dłuta nieprześcignionego starożytnego mistrza, nosek o kształcie klasycznym, pospołu z wdzięcznie sklepionym czołem nadawał całemu obliczu coś wyniosłego i dumnego... Nie była to zwykła nadobność, powabna, ale zwyczajna — była to piękność o idealnej harmonii i dumnej, niepospolitej gracji... Ale na twarzy tej, tak promiennej samym urokiem rysów i wyrazu, brakło życia — oczy bowiem nieznajomej dziewczyny były snem przymknięte... Fogelwander, zdumiony tym rzadkim zjawiskiem doskonałej niewieściej piękności, omal nie wydał z siebie mimowolnego okrzyku zdziwienia. Spostrzegłszy jednak, że nieznajoma pogrążona jest w śnie lekkim, pokonał silne wrażenie i wstrzymał prawie dech w sobie, jakby się nim bał przebudzić śpiącą... Zdawało mu się na chwilę, że jest w jakiejś zaczarowanej krainie, że stanęła przed jego oczyma nagle w widomych kształtach jakaś baśń fantastyczna, że te smoki na starym, żydowskim pająku żywe są i strzegą swymi straszliwymi, ziejącymi paszczami powierzonego sobie tajemniczego skarbu... że, jeśli ruch najmniejszy zrobi, głos najcichszy wyda, ten cały widok zniknie, rozwieje się jak senne urocze widziadło. Stał tedy chwilę nieruchomy i patrzał na postać tajemniczą... Ochłonąwszy z pierwszego wrażenia, Fogelwander począł się baczniej i spokojniej przyglądać twarzy dziewczęcia. Dostrzegł zaraz, że na rysach malował się wyraz cierpienia i ciężkiego smutku, których nawet sen dobroczynny nie zdołał usunąć zupełnie. Około ust śpiącej przewijał się ślad boleści, na całej twarzy rozlany był niepokój i jakiś lęk głęboki, pierś oddychała niespokojnie, prawie kurczowo, a po całym ciele dziewczęcia zdawał się przebiegać od chwili do chwili dreszcz niepokonanej trwogi. Czy to tylko sen był tak trwożny i niepokojący sam przez się, czy może to był odblask cierpień rzeczywistych?... Kilka chwil zajęty był Fogelwander tym niespodziewanym widokiem, gdy uczuł, jak go Szachin chwycił za rękę i w tył pociągnął, dając mu znak do powrotu. Fogelwander, nie mogąc się oderwać od czarownego widziadła, nie chciał jeszcze ustąpić i usiłował uwolnić się z dłoni Szachina. W ruchu tym nieostrożnym szpada jego trąciła z głośnym stukiem o drzwi, a ostrogi zabrzęczały. Młoda dziewczyna ocknęła się ze snu, powieki odsłoniły duże, czarne oczy... Porwała się szybko z krzesła i wydała okrzyk przestrachu. Potem, jakby przypomniawszy sobie swe położenie, padła znowu na krzesło i przymknęła oczy na chwilę. Wkrótce podniosła jednak znowu swe czarne oczy, pełne blasku i dziwnej trwogi, i rzuciła spojrzenia na oficera... Widok Fogelwandra uderzył ją widocznie, a z oczu jej strzelił wyraz dziwnie energiczny. Porwała się znowu z krzesła i, wznosząc ręce jakby w modlitwie, zawołała coś w nieznanym Fogelwandrowi języku... Fogelwander nie zrozumiał słów wcale, ale okrzyk ten był dla niego bardzo wymowny. Z głosu, ze spojrzenia, z błagalnego ruchu dłoni poznał, że to była prośba o pomoc, o ratunek... Nieznajoma, jakby domyślając się, że słowa jej nie są zrozumiałe oficerowi, zawołała po raz drugi, tym razem po włosku: — Ratuj mnie! Nie opuszczaj mnie! Oficer zrozumiał teraz — i aż zadrżał cały, tak silne na nim sprawił wrażenie ten okrzyk, pełny trwogi i rozpaczy, wydobywający się jękiem, rozdzierającym serce... Fogelwander zrobił nagły ruch naprzód, jakby istotnie chciał wziąć w opiekę tajemniczą dziewczynę. W tej chwili jednak uczuł na ramieniu dłoń silną, która ujęła go jakby kleszczem żelaznym i jednym zamachem gwałtownym cofnęła go za próg pokoju. Równocześnie drzwi z trzaskiem się zamknęły i Fogelwander znalazł się znowu sam na sam z handlarzem dusz... Spoza drzwi odezwał się znowu głośny okrzyk, wołający rozpaczliwie o pomoc. Potem słychać było szamotanie i krzyk dalszy został stłumiony... Fogelwandrowi krew uderzyła do głowy... Wyrwał swe ramię z dłoni Szachina i wydobył szpadę... — Puść mnie! — zawołał groźnie. —W tym pokoju ukrywa się zbrodnia! I chciał się rzucić na Szachina. Szachin stał spokojnie, zasłaniając barkami swymi drzwi do drugiego pokoju. W rękach jego błysnęły dwa pistolety, oba zwrócone w pierś oficera... — Milcz pan! — rzekł Szachin zimno, spokojnie i cicho, ale ze straszliwym naciskiem. — Milcz pan, na Boga, bo inaczej stopa twoja nie wyjdzie stąd nigdy!... Spojrzyj pan tylko... — dodał, wskazując palcem w głąb pokoju. Dwóch wysokich, barczystych pachołków Szachina stało po obu bokach Fogelwandra, a każdy z nich trzymał w ręku krócicę z odciągniętym kurkiem, kierując lufę w samą głową oficera... — Jeden ruch szalony z pańskiej strony — mówił dalej Szachin z szyderczym uśmiechem — a padniesz pan przeszyty trzema kulami... — Łotrze — zawołał Fogelwander — zwabiłeś mnie w zasadzkę! — To nie zasadzka — odparł spokojnie Szachin, nie odwracając ani oczu, ani luf pistoletów od oficera — to nie zasadzka, panie rotmistrzu! To odparcie pańskiej napaści, to gwałt na gwałt! — Zobaczymy, czy mi się ośmielisz choćby włos strącić z głowy! — mówił w największym rozdrażnieniu oficer. — Jeżeli padnę ofiarą twojej nikczemnej zbrodni, nie ujdziesz zemście, a żołnierze moi jaskinię tę rozniosą! — Nie boję się ani zemsty, ani pańskich żołnierzy — odparł zimnym, szyderczym tonem Szachin. — Kiedy do tego już przyszło, mówić będę z panem otwarcie. Zginiesz pan cicho, bez śladu, jak kamień w wodzie, a tajemnica wieczna pokryje to, co się tu stanie, jeśli pan krok tylko jeden uczynisz na krzyk tej szalonej dziewczyny! Szachin dziś jest w Polsce, jutro w Holandii, dziś w Brodach, jutro w Frankfurcie, dziś w Londynie, jutro w Jassach lub nad Bosforem. Ja nie jestem niczyim poddanym, nie boję się waszych praw; gdy zechcę, wszędzie mnie znajdziesz — gdy nie zechcę, nigdzie!... Ale ja nie chcę pańskiej zguby — ciągnął dalej Żyd z tym samym spokojem i naciskiem — ja nie myślałem o żadnej zasadzce, nie zapomniałem tylko o obronie, jak pan nie zapomniałeś o krócicach nabitych. To własność moja — dodał, wskazując w stronę, skąd przed chwilą wydobywało się wołanie o ratunek — a jeżeli pan użyjesz broni w szalonym zamiarze, na Boga — nie ujrzysz już dziennego światła! Fogelwander próbował mimo swego wzburzenia namyśleć się nad sytuacją, w której się znalazł. Widział się bezsilnym wobec przemocy. Miał przeciw sobie trzech przeciwników, widocznie śmiałych, zdecydowanych na wszystko i dobrze uzbrojonych... Ale wołanie o pomoc, które dotąd brzmiało mu w uszach rozdzierającym echem, ale to odwołanie się słabej, nieszczęśliwej istoty do jego obrony przytłumiło w młodym oficerze rozwagę. — Być może, że padnę, Szachin — zawołał — ale na twoim trupie! Kto jest owa dziewczyna, nikczemniku? Ona błagała mnie o ratunek, ja muszę pośpieszyć z pomocą... — Panie kapitanie — odezwał się Szachin spokojnie, jakby chciał zreflektować zapaleńca — tym sposobem i siebie pan zgubisz, i jej nie wyratujesz... Jeżeli ją pan chcesz uwolnić z mojej mocy, łatwo to panu przyjdzie, bez groźby, bez gwałtu, bez krwi niepotrzebnej. I Szachin posunął się trochę naprzód ku oficerowi, nie spuszczając jednak dłoni z pistoletu. — Panie kapitanie, po co było tego krzyku i gniewu? — rzekł półszeptem. — Ja się pomieniam głowa za głowę... — Jak to? — zapytał oficer, jakby nie pojmował jeszcze słów Szachina. — Trokim do mnie, ona do pana należy. A teraz zgoda? — Zgoda! — zawołał Fogelwander bez namysłu. Szachin spuścił pistolety ku ziemi i uśmiechnął się chytrze. — Chodźmy więc stąd, panie kapitanie — rzekł — i ułóżmy się stanowczo! Fogelwander schował szpadę do pochwy i wyszedł za Szachinem. Handlarz dusz prowadził go znowu jakimiś ciemnymi zaułkami starego domostwa, widocznie inną drogą. Stanęli w małej izdebce, której okienko wychodziło na brudne, ponure podwórze. — Kończmy tedy... — rzekł Szachin. — Kończmy nareszcie! — zawołał niecierpliwie oficer. — Jak powiedziałem, pomieniam głowę za głowę, ale pod trzema warunkami. — Słucham. — Najpierw Trokim hajdamak ma mi być oddany do rąk tu, w Brodach, na tym miejscu, najdalej w przeciągu trzech dni... — Zgoda — odezwał się Fogelwander po przelotnym namyśle. — Po wtóre, nie będziesz go pan pytał o nic, nie będziesz się pan starał wybadać go, dowiedzieć się czegokolwiek od niego. Spuszczam się pod tym względem na honor oficerski, zresztą na nic się to panu nie przyda... Trokim panu nie powie nic albo kłamstwo. Przyrzekasz pan? — Przyrzekam. — Po trzecie — ciągnął dalej Szachin — co do owej niewolnicy (bo to jest niewolnica, do mnie należąca, przeze mnie kupiona), co do niej, zrobić pan z nią możesz, co ci się podoba, ale zachowasz tajemnicę na zawsze, kto ją panu powierzył. Czy i ten warunek pan przyjmujesz? — Przyjmuję. — A więc przyjmujesz pan wszystkie warunki. Czy ich pan dotrzymasz, to inne pytanie. Nie mam na to żadnej rękojmi prócz przyrzeczenia. Ale ja się upewnię przysięgą. — Jak to? — zawołał, oburzając się, oficer. — Mamże ci jeszcze przysięgać?! — Nie potrzeba. Ja nie chcę pańskiej przysięgi. Ja sam przysięgnę! Fogelwander spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na Szachina. — Tak jest, panu się nie przysłyszało. Ja przysięgnę i to mi wystarczyć musi... I podnosząc się uroczyście, Szachin głośno i z groźnym, przejmującym naciskiem zawołał: — Przysięgam, po trzykroć przysięgam, że jeśli pan złamiesz w czymkolwiek tę ugodę ku krzywdzie mojej, nie ujdziesz mojej zemsty, choćbym ją mieniem swoim, krwią moją, życiem moim przypłacił! I niechaj mi Jehowa nie przebaczy, jeśli ja tobie przebaczę! Szachin wyrzekł te słowa z namiętną siłą. Cała postać jego zmieniła się, kiedy je wygłaszał. Zdawał się być wyższym, jakby urósł nagle; twarz jego miała na sobie piętno nieprzełamanej woli, oczy rozgorzały płomieniem groźnym i dzikim... Szachin był istotnie strasznym w tej chwili... Fogelwander stał chwilę nieruchomy pod wrażeniem tej sceny. — Ugoda stoi — odezwał się nagle Szachin znowu dawnym, zimnym tonem — czekam jej spełnienia. Fogelwander ocknął się i zawołał gorączkowo: — Za trzy dni! — Za trzy dni! — powtórzył Szachin. — Tędy pan wyjść możesz z domu — dodał, wskazując drzwiczki. Oficer rzucił raz jeszcze wzrokiem na handlarza dusz i wybiegł. Małym, jasnym korytarzem wyszedł na podwórze i znalazł się wprost naprzeciw bramy, którą wszedł w tajemnicze obejście. Fogelwander postanowił śpieszyć do Lwowa skwapliwiej niż to było możliwe na czele oddziału. Powierzył komendę młodszemu oficerowi, który z nim razem był na konwoju, sam zaś umyślił wracać ze wszelkim możliwym pośpiechem. Przed odjazdem przybył do niego na pożegnanie jeden oficer garnizonu brodzkiego. Fogelwander na samym wsiadanym, ściskając mu dłoń, zapytał nagle: — Słuchaj, towarzyszu, czy znasz ty Arona Prochownika? — Któż by go nie znał w Brodach! — Byłeś kiedy w jego domu? — Raz, dla odbioru prochu; duża rudera z nieznośnym zapachem siarki... Istne piekło! — Odpowiesz mi na jedno pytanie poufne? — Najchętniej. — Czy nie można by tak znienacka wziąć dwudziestu dragonów, wpaść w ten dom i poszukać tam czego? — Nie można! — odparł oficer, ze zdziwieniem patrząc na Fogelwandra. — Co ci się śni, rotmistrzu? — Cóż w tym niepodobnego?... Któż jest ten pan Aron? Senator?... — Prawie senator. Stoi pod rozmaitymi protekcjami: i król, i hetman, i pan Potocki, i komendant Seewald szczególną go łaską otaczają. — Król daleko, hetman także, Potockiego tu nie ma, a z starym Seewaldem można by pomówić... Oficer zaśmiał się tylko. — Czego się tobie zachciewa? Stary Seewald armaty by przeciw tobie wytoczył z twierdzy, gdybyś się chciał targnąć na pana Arona. To jego ulubieniec! — To źle. Bywaj zdrów, towarzyszu! — Bywaj zdrów, rotmistrzu! Ale, hola! Fogelwander, czekaj! Fogelwander się zatrzymał. — Czemu mnie o to pytasz? — Z prostej przyczyny — odparł na pozór najobojętniej w świecie Fogelwander. — Mam podejrzenie, że ten wasz wielki Aron musi być łotrem zawołanym... Mamy we Lwowie poszlaki, że przedaje proch konfederatom. Gdybym tu był, przecieżbym go schwytał kiedy na uczynku! Ale to między nami, bracie, ani słówka nikomu! I Fogelwander ruszył w podróż. Wracając do Lwowa, Fogelwander przez całą drogę zatopiony był w głębokim zamyśleniu. Rozważał całą przygodę tajemniczą, w którą wplątał się tak niespodziewanie. Najrozmaitsze myśli i wątpliwości przebiegały mu przez głowę... Zawarł układ z Szachinem — czy miał go dokonać?... Dał przyrzeczenie — miałże go dotrzymać?... Czy postąpił sobie szlachetnie, wchodząc w podobne ugody z nikczemnym handlarzem dusz? Czy ma wydać tajemniczego watażkę? Czy usprawiedliwić zdoła krok podobny przed swoim sercem, sumieniem i honorem?... Takie i tym podobne pytania cisnęły się na myśl młodemu oficerowi, a na żadne nie umiał dać sobie stanowczej odpowiedzi. Więc przedajesz człowieka!... — mówiło mu sumienie. Nie przedaję — pocieszał się — nie plamię się złotem z judaszowej kiesy, odrzuciłem najkosztowniejsze i najdroższe podarki... Nie przedaję, ale mieniam... Czy to nie na jedno wychodzi?... Wszystko jedno — odpierało sumienie. — Piękna kobieta wydała ci się droższą i ponętniejszą ceną niż dukaty, niż broń przepyszna, niż rumak szlachetny z pustyń arabskich... Kupiono cię, a tym gorzej, że kupiono cię po długim targu. Popełniasz czyn podwójnie podły — wołał głos wewnętrzny — zniżasz człowieka do towaru i zniżasz go do monety zarazem. Przedajesz duszę ludzką i płacić sobie każesz duszą ludzką... Pogardzasz Szachinem, handlarzem dusz, a czymże jesteś, jeżeli nie wspólnikiem jego rzemiosła? Fogelwander począł się wahać, a walka wewnętrzna coraz srożej dręczyć go poczynała. Młody oficer czuł całą słuszność i całą wagę wyrzutów, które mu czyniło sumienie. Ale przed oczyma jego majaczyła ciągle cudna postać nieszczęśliwej niewolnicy. Któż jest Trokim? Zbójca, morderca, opryszek nikczemny, którego ręce splamiły się krwią, na którego głowie ciąży klątwa niewinnych ofiar! Z jednej strony potworny wyrzutek, który krwią swoich bliźnich zmył z czoła swego wszelkie znamię ludzkości, złoczyńca, który nie miał litości i niegodzien litości. Z drugiej strony to nieszczęsne dziecko, dzieweczka, kto wie, czy nie wydarta wprost od ogniska rodzinnego, z rąk matki lub ojca, rzucona na pastwę haniebnej niewoli, ofiara łotra, wydana na srom i męki!... I Fogelwander uspokoił się na chwilę. Ale tylko na chwilę. Wołała mojej pomocy — mówił sobie w myśli — dotąd brzmi mi w uszach i w sercu jęk bolesny tej biednej, opuszczonej istoty... Nie popełniam frymarku, chcę ją wyratować tylko, nie kupuję jej, chcę jej dać wolność tylko, wrócić rodzinie, która może w najsroższym jest teraz niepokoju o los wydartej... Ale nie mogłemże wyratować jej innym sposobem? — wyrzucał sobie znowu. — Nie mogęż tego uczynić teraz jeszcze?... Nie, to było niepodobieństwem; chętnie byłbym oddał nawet życie, gdybym wiedział, że ocalę tym sposobem nieszczęśliwą... Ale czyż, padając z rąk zasadzonych skrytobójczo łotrów, byłbym wrócił jej wolność? Nie. A więc wrócić może teraz, natychmiast, narobić wrzawy, poruszyć piekło i ziemię, udać się do władz i wydrzeć Szachinowi jego ofiarę! Fogelwander na chwilę gotów był pójść za tą myślą. Ale czyż przyda się to na co? — zapytał sam siebie. — Przebiegły Żyd obliczył wszystko! Pomyślał on z pewnością i o zdradzie możliwej z mojej strony. Przygotowany na wszystkie kroki, ukrył pewnie swą ofiarę, zatarł ślady; wystąpienie moje zamiast przynieść ratunek nieszczęśliwej może ją zgubić tylko na zawsze! Przepadło! — rzekł w końcu tonem stanowczej decyzji Fogelwander. — Stać się musi według ugody: głowa za głowę! Wśród takich myśli i wątpliwości, które kończyły się zawsze coraz silniejszym postanowieniem wydania Trokima Szachinowi w zamian za piękną niewolnicę, szybko minęła droga oficerowi. Przed pierwszym brzaskiem dnia znalazł się we Lwowie. Przejeżdżał koło odwachu i kazał się zatrzymać woźnicy. Wyskoczył z powozu i wszedł na strażnicę. Wartę trzymali właśnie żołnierze z jego chorągwi, a z plutonu Porwisza. Fogelwander, wszedłszy do środka, zawołał na starego wachmistrza. Zamiast Porwisza stanął przed nim kapral z tego samego plutonu. — Co słychać nowego? — zapytał rotmistrz. Karpal, przestraszony niespodziewaną wizytą, wyprostował się, oddał pokłon wojskowy i odparł: — Donoszę pokornie, wszystko dobrze. — Nic nie zaszło nowego? — pytał Fogelwander dalej. — Nic, mości rotmistrzu, donoszę pokornie, tylko... — Cóż takiego? — zawołał niecierpliwie Fogelwander. — Tylko, mości rotmistrzu, hajdamacy zrobili bunt i rebelię... — Kiedy? — Wczoraj pod wieczór, przy robocie na szańcach karmelickich. — Kto miał tam komendę? — Wachmistrz Porwisz. — Gdzie on jest? — W szpitalu... Herszt hajdamacki, co pierwszy ten bunt podniósł, uderzył go taczkami znienacka tak. okrutnie, że wachmistrz padł bez życia... — Jak to? Nie żyje? — Felczer, mości rotmistrzu, mówił, że żyje, ale trudno go było docucić. — A hajdamacy? — Czterech uciekło, kilkunastu raniono, sześciu zabitych. — Byłeś przy tym? — Byłem, mości rotmistrzu. — Jakże to było, opowiadaj szybko!... — Mości rotmistrzu, wszystkiemu winien ten okrutny opryszek, co to, nie wiem, jakim cudem, uszedł pala i na nasz kłopot się tu dostał, ten Trokim watażka... — Czy i on uciekł? — zawołał z najwyższym niepokojem Fogelwander. — Nie, on został szelma i dobrze mu się stało... — Więc Trokim jest!? — odetchnął Fogelwander. — Jest, mości rotmistrzu, w rowie szańcowym, nieżywy, dostał kulą w łeb z mego muszkieta. Fogelwander drgnął cały na tę nowinę, która jak piorun weń uderzyła. Chwilkę nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słówka. — Przekleństwo! — zawołał przez zaciśnięte usta. — Wszystko stracone!... Głupcze szkaradny — dodał z gniewem do podoficera — jak śmiałeś strzelać! — Mości rotmistrzu — usprawiedliwiał się z przestrachem biedny kapral — zrobiłem tylko po regulamencie. Taki nam dano ordynans... Oni by nas byli wszystkich wymordowali! Fogelwander milczał w osłupieniu, nie słysząc nawet słów kaprala. — Tak było, mości rotmistrzu — opowiadał dalej — ten łotr watażka był w lochu, w cekhauzie, osobno, pod podwójną strażą, bo go tam wachmistrz osadził. Zaczął się prosić Porwisza, płakać a po nogach go całować, aby go na robotę puścił i aby słonko Boże mógł oglądać. Porwisz go kazał wyprowadzić i sam stał przy nim, ani kroku nie odstępując. Watażka woził gruz, a hajdamacy wbijali palisady. Nagle watażka krzyknął, podniósł pełne taczki do góry jak kamyczek i uderzył nimi wachmistrza po głowie... Porwisz obalił się na ziemię, a tu wszyscy hajdamacy z palisadami na nas, chcąc wydostać się z szańców... Kazałem strzelać i sam jeden dałem ognia do głównego rebelianta i ot... mości rotmistrzu, jak się stała awantura. Category:Skarb watażki